Seeing Red
by sas479
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy had learned a lot about red hair over the past six years. But he didn't call her Red because of her hair. Scorpius/Rose. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This short little moment between Scorpius and Rose got stuck in my head and I thought I would share it. I would love to hear feedback. One shot for now, but if y'all enjoy who knows...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sigh.**

Friday, September 2, 2022

Scorpius Malfoy had learned a lot about red hair over the past six years.

One certain type of red hair to be precise.

It wasn't like Lily Potter's dark auburn hair, which she kept poker straight and immaculate at all times. Nor was it like little Dominique Weasley's swishy strawberry blonde locks or even Molly and Lucy Weasley's orange waves. It was certainly nothing like the ill-suited, blood-like red which Ivy Parkinson had charmed her hair over the summer.

No, it wasn't like any other shade of red hair he had seen before. Vibrant and attention grabbing, the color was as red as her name suggested. And it was atop her head that a mass of uncontrolled, bushy curls emerged and cascaded down to her waist. It was as untamed and fiery as her temper, which flared often.

He spotted her reflexively in the hallway, which emptied quickly as the bell for the official start of sixth year rang.

"Oi, Red!" He drawled. He did not mean to attract her attention quite so loudly, however his voice had become considerably deeper over the summer and carried down the long corridor.

Regardless of volume, his greeting garnered the desired effect and she spun around, her blue eyes narrowing with annoyance. This specific nickname, he had learned, riled her up and earned him her undivided attention, even if only for a few minutes.

"I thought we discussed you calling me that, Malfoy," she hissed impatiently as she continued determinedly walking towards the library for her free period. A futile effort, he thought, as his long legs overtook her gait easily.

Their squabbles had become so commonplace over the years that no student tried to eavesdrop as they once did. They slipped into their perspective classrooms, leaving the corridor virtually empty.

"What would you prefer instead, Weasley? Ginger? Fireball, perhaps?" He teased lazily.

He relished this time, any opportunity to be near her really. His focus shifted from her hair to her face as she turned to give him her best withering stare. She had exactly sixty seven freckles spattered across her cheeks, nose, and forehead.

There was one in particular near her ear he found himself distracted by on more than one occasion. He was drawn to it more so than the others, for he could only see it plainly when she flipped her unruly curls impatiently away from her face. It made him fantasize about all of her other freckles hidden from his view.

Focusing even more closely now, he observed two of the freckles on her forehead converge as her eyebrows crumpled towards each other, the corners of her lips twitching slightly downwards. She was weary of the suggestions he proposed.

His lips quirked in the opposite direction into a supercilious lop-sided smirk that made most girls swoon but inexplicably seemed to have the opposite effect on her.

"Clever, Malfoy but I think we can stick to our surnames." She huffed testily, fidgeting with a hairband on her slender wrist. The thin gold bracelet given to her by Thomas Finnigan during fourth year was noticeably absent.

"I still prefer Red," he commented with what he hoped conveyed airy indifference and not the crackling intensity that always surged through him when near her. His eyes kept darting towards her wrist. He tried not to stare too long with blatant curiosity.

"My hair is copper, I'll have you know," she snapped back, impatient with the whole conversation. She tucked a section of curls behind her shoulder. He was rewarded with a view of the freckle near her ear.

Without thinking, his hand twitched slightly to reach out towards her hair. As quickly as he started, he stopped. As if a shield charm had been cast, his hand stilled, torn by some internal dilemma.

His eyes flashed suddenly, with an emotion she couldn't quite catch. Reaching a decision, he leaned towards her and moved a stray curl away from her ear. The strawberry scent of her shampoo became overwhelming. The pad of his thumb grazed along her jaw line over the freckle and down to her chin. She closed her eyes.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Rose," he murmured into her ear. "I don't call you Red because of your hair." He heard her breath hitch and felt her shiver delicately.

He released her before temptation swept him any further, like nipping at that freckle near her ear.

He strolled off in the opposite direction they had been headed without another word, leaving her slightly dazed.

It was the first time he had called her Rose. But more importantly, her normally creamy, pale skin flushed a brilliant rosy red.

Yes, Scorpius Malfoy had learned a lot about red hair over the past six years. But he didn't call her Red because of her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi Lovelies! Sooo I changed my mind. This was originally a one shot but Rose and Scorpius are both very stubborn and persistent. They wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote more of their story so let me know what y'all think.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK is brilliant blah blah blah**

Friday, September 2, 2022

As his thumb grazed along her jaw she thought the thunder of swooshing blood in her ears might deafen her.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Rose." His voice drawled a little too long on the O, caressing her name. His voice had become deeper and steadier over summer and he grew at least another four inches. He had to stoop quite a bit when he had leaned down to murmur in her ear.

"I don't call you Red because of your hair." Huh. So his idiotic and unoriginal nickname had nothing to do with her hair as she had assumed. He leaned in even closer, the tip of his nose nearly touched the dip between her ear and neck. He smelled like mint and broomstick polish. She shivered, slamming her eyes shut and froze as if stunned. She felt as though Cornish Pixies had been let loose in her stomach.

The heat that pooled in her cheeks crept towards her neck and collar bone. On some girls, a delicate pink blush was endearing or even pretty she supposed. On her, it simply looked splotchy and not even remotely attractive. Red was a generous nickname for when she looked like a flaming tomato. Before having any time to form a response to his uncharacteristic actions and words, he slipped away briskly and silently.

 _I'll let you in on a secret, Rose_. The words echoed over and over again in her head as she finished stumbling towards the library. He had teased her for years, but this had a whole new edge to it. He flirted with every girl he knew. _Rose_. It didn't mean anything. _Rose_. He was teasing her for her hideously unattractive Weasley blush, not flirting. _Rose_. He called her Rose. He touched her jaw. What the hell did that mean?

He was infuriating.

Her reverie was broken quite suddenly. "Rose," it sounded nothing like the way Malfoy had said her name moments ago.

"What's up with you? You look funny," Albus said, glancing down at her as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I, um, it's nothing." She stammered and changed the subject quickly. "What are you doing in the library?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied evasively.

"I have free period now. Thought I'd do a bit of light reading," she replied, shifting the book bag slug across her shoulder.

"Ravenclaws," he scoffed and rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Only you would study before you've even had your first lesson." He shifted his weight to his other foot, speaking more hesitantly, "So, I heard about you and Thomas." He paused, clearly not wanting to say more on the topic. "Look, I don't want to get in the middle of anything but… the guy is miserable. He moped all through the feast and this morning." He rubbed the back of his neck the way he always did when he was anxious. "He's my best mate Rose, whatever happened between you…"

"Is none of your business," she cutting him off quickly. She felt guilty enough for breaking up with Thomas just two weeks prior without having to hear how miserable he was from Albus.

She reached down to fidget with her bracelet as had become a habit over the past two years, only to be reminded yet again that it was no longer there.

"Fine." He sighed, trudging off towards the door. "I'll just leave you to it then."

She went to her usual table and opened her book mechanically. Her eyes slid across the words easily but it may as well have been written in Goblin for all she was paying attention.

Thomas. He invaded her thoughts like a leaky faucet at regular intervals. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas.

Every time she thought she would have a reprieve from the overwhelming guilt, she thought about her ex-boyfriend and questioned if she made the right choice.

After all, he was lovely. Really, he was. Everything from his sandy blonde hair to his pale green eyes radiated his calm demeanor. Sweet, sincere, smart, steady. He was everything she should have wanted.

But she didn't want him. As much as she wanted to love him there was just no… spark.

He would never argue with her about anything, and when he did, he let her win easily. She wanted someone who was capable of fighting for what they wanted. She needed someone like… Someone like Malfoy. The name popped into her head before she could stop it.

She didn't know why she even thought of the insufferable prat. Malfoy was impulsive, stubborn, cocky, and just plain infuriating. His ego was more bloated than Slughorn's stomach. She definitely did not want someone like him.

Malfoy was dangerous. Thomas was amiable. Malfoy smoldered. Thomas was sensible. Being around Malfoy set her on fire. Being around Thomas was pleasant, comfortable.

But Rose had been bored out of her mind with Thomas. She was racked with guilt for letting the relationship go on as long as it did and was honestly relieved it was over. She still missed him though, missed their easy conversations and his soothing presence. She hated that he was miserable and it was her fault. She told him she wanted to part as friends. He told her he needed time to think about it. He hadn't spoken to her the past two weeks and avoided her at the prefects meeting on the train yesterday. She couldn't blame him.

Her thoughts were muddled with Thomas and Malfoy, guilt and confusion. She gave up all pretense of reading, snapping the book shut irritably. She shook her head as if that would help clear it and glanced down at her watch. Merlin, where had the time gone? She only had five minutes to make it to the dungeons for Potions.

Maybe her brisk walk to class would do her some good. She would forget all about Thomas and Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi friends! If you guys wouldn't mind leaving a review (or just contacting me in general- carrier pigeon, owl, singing telegram, Morse code, whatever you fancy- I'm not picky), I would really appreciate it. There are a lot of people reading it, but I honestly have no clue if y'all think it's trash or if you like it... Love, hate, or indifference I'd like to hear your thoughts. I have the next few chapters written in my head but nothing down on paper yet, so I'll work on that and post in the coming days.**

Friday, September 2, 2022

Rose arrived three minutes late to Potions. She had never been late to anything in her life, not a Slug Club party, not a prefect meeting, not even her own birth (she was born promptly on her due date, though he doesn't know exactly how he knows this). But there she was, panting slightly, three minutes late.

She slid into the only seat left available in the back next to him. She sighed and set her bag down. Slughorn didn't seem to care and was already enthusiastically lecturing. "These are the kind of things you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s," he droned on.

Scorpius felt free to let his mind wander. He had already determined that this morning's encounter with Rose must have been a moment of temporary insanity. Perhaps Zambini had slipped something in his pumpkin juice. He had no real feelings for the red head. He peeked over at her and saw her studiously taking notes and rolled his eyes. His flirtatious teasing was impulsive with every girl he knew. She was no different. What he felt was lust, nothing more. Besides, he had a date with Penelope Nott tonight, that would help take his mind off Weasley.

It wasn't until Rose started walking towards Catherine Boot to borrow some Scarab beetles that he realized Slughorn had already assigned the Wit-Sharpening potion. He set to work quickly, thankful for a distraction.

Brewing potions required a certain dexterity and skill. Natural talent, know-how, and experience didn't hurt either. But above all the aforementioned necessities, it was patience that was most important.

And if there was one thing Rose lacked, it was patience.

Normally for Rose, Scorpius had learned, not being as good at something meant having to work at it a little before it came to her as naturally as breathing, but in Potions she had always struggled. It was the only class he had consistently higher marks than her, which maddened her to no end.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. His potion was simmering, the exact shade of pale purple the textbook described, and there was nothing more for him to do with it except wait for Professor Slughorn to come around and check it. Rose, however, was still several steps behind him, methodically counting turns with her wand and frowning into her cauldron.

It was when she was about to add the wrong ingredient for the second time that he finally stepped in. Reaching across the desk, he grabbed her wrist just before she could drop in a fistful of Ginger Roots.

She glared at him, looking affronted. "If you add those before the Armadillo Bile, you'll undo your last five steps." He explained.

Flushing, she snatched her wrist away. "You've touched me quite enough for today," she said shortly, blushing an even deeper red. She dropped the roots onto the table and dumped a vial of green liquid into her cauldron instead.

He couldn't help but glare at her. "I was just trying to help, Red," he said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't ask for your help," she retorted sounding flustered.

Scorpius had had enough. "Fine. Next time, I'll let you screw it up. Honestly Weasley, all you have to do is read a recipe out of a book and add things to a cauldron. You don't have to be Dumbledore to figure it out."

Her eyes blazed. "All you have to do in Charms is wave your wand around and say a little Latin, but that didn't stop you from setting a desk on fire during your OWL, or so I heard," she hissed vindictively.

Scorpius's cheeks burned but he ignored her jab. "Someone's in a bad mood today. Did lover boy break up with you? You're not wearing your bracelet." His eyes flickered towards her bare wrist once again. He tried to control the eager curiosity in his tone. He wasn't some gossipy Hufflepuff girl.

"I'm the one who ended it" she admitted quietly with a frown.

He let the subject drop, thankful that Slughorn was heading towards them to break the now awkward silence.

"Excellent work as usual Mr. Malfoy," He said glancing down into his cauldron. "You've certainly inherited your father's talent for Potions. How is everything going in his business? You know I can always count on him to send me the finest bottles of Firewhisky should ever feel a bit parched," he said merrily in his usual manner.

"Thank you, sir. My father is doing well, he just mentioned the other day how he always looks forward to receiving your owls," he replied politely, albeit lying through his teeth. He had no idea how his father felt towards Slughorn. However, his mother, always insisting he be courteous and charming, would have been pleased with his response.

"Excellent, excellent!" He smiled and turned to Rose. "Ms. Weasley you seem to be struggling a bit," he frowned. "You don't want to fall behind this early in the year. No, that won't do. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy here would be willing to tutor you. You two will be partners for the rest of the year," he said jovially, not noticing the grimace on both pupil's faces. He strolled off to check Sarah Corner and Tim Goldstein's progress, leaving Rose humiliated and Scorpius annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story started out as a one shot and really got away from me... I'm working on the next chapter right now. I'll have it up by tonight or tomorrow.**

Thursday, December 1, 2022

Rose couldn't help but feel that the universe thought it would be funny to throw her and Malfoy together, and so it conspired to do so at every opportunity. Not only were they partners in Potions and Ancient Runes, but now Edward Goshawk and Elizabeth McLaggen, the head boy and girl, had paired the two together for patrols this month.

She had to begrudgingly admit that he was an excellent partner. He seemed to excel at everything effortlessly. He coasted through homework and exams flawlessly yet put very little effort into them. Rose had the sneaking suspicion that Scorpius Malfoy was actually the top of their class- he just liked to hide it, what with wanting to uphold his reputation of utter indifference towards everything.

She wanted to resent him for his effortless talent and intelligence, but found herself unable. Over the past three months the two had formed a sort of truce. They weren't exactly friends, but they had learned to not snap at each other at every opportunity.

It surprised her how well they worked together when they weren't constantly having petty arguments. They had complementary skill sets, his talent for Potions and Arithmancy balancing with her mastery of Charms and Ancient Runes.

Push and pull. Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Weasley and Malfoy.

It wasn't until she reached the statute of Wilfred the Wistful that she realized she had forgotten her wand in her room in her haste to make it to patrols on time. She started back towards the fifth floor when someone appeared behind her. "Starting without me, Red? I'm only two minutes late," he chuckled.

"I just forgot something in my room. I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll come up with you. I need to ask Catherine Boot something anyway." He said matching her stride and continuing towards the tower.

The pair made their way up the spiral staircase to the door with no doorknob or keyhole, only bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"If it's information you seek, come and see me. If it's pairs of letters you need, I have consecutively three. Who am I?" the eagle asked.

"A bookkeeper," Scorpius answered smoothly before Rose had even opened her mouth. She stared at him, half startled, half impressed as the door swung open.

The airy Ravenclaw common room was one of her favorite places at Hogwarts, second only to the library. The wide, circular room adorned with midnight blue carpet, tall arched windows, and a domed ceiling painted with stars were all familiar and comforting. She made her way towards the white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and the dormitory door, leaving Malfoy as he approached Catherine who was engrossed in her copy of _The Tales of Beedle and the Bard: A New Translation_ written by Rose's mother two years after she was born.

What they discussed she didn't overhear, but she couldn't shake the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as Catherine glanced up from her book and smiled at him widely.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday, December 1, 2022

"Just spit it out, Rose. What's bothering you?" He questioned her. She had been virtually silent all through their first night as patrol partners and it was unnerving him. The red headed chatterbox had grown comfortable around him over the past few months and usually babbled without taking a breath.

She paused and answered reluctantly. "Catherine Boot... Really Scorpius?" Her mouth quirked downwards. He noticed her bottom lip was fuller than the top. He had the sudden urge to run his tongue over it.

He settled for biting his own bottom lip to repress a smile. "Jealous?" he asked teasingly. The thought of Rose being jealous of him being with another girl entertained and pleased him more than it should.

Her blue eyes flashed. "Of course not," she said evenly. "But Scorpius, Catherine is..." Rose paused as she thought of the fellow sixth year Ravenclaw girl. She thought of Catherine's quiet beauty and the vulnerability in her large childlike brown eyes. She thought of how her bones jutted out of her slight, bird like frame. Catherine had a certain reticence, not wanting to offer any more information than necessary, even with Rose, though the two had been friends for years.

She looked up at Scorpius who always spoke whatever was on his mind with no filter. There was nothing vulnerable in the strong shape of his jaw or steely grey eyes.

"She's what?" Scorpius questioned.

"She's just not right for you." She said simply but couldn't mask the frustration in her tone.

"I see. And just who would be right for me, Red? Some like... You?" He glanced down a her through his long lashes and smirked as a blush inked across her face.

She didn't answer and pretended to be too busy checking a broom closet they had already checked ten minutes earlier.

"I think you are, by the way," he said grinning even more widely now. "Jealous," he clarified when she looked up at him questioningly.

"I'm not jealous," she said stubbornly, raising her chin defiantly. "I'm just trying to protect Catherine. Everyone knows you've dated half the school. I'm not jealous, Scorpius." She repeated. He didn't know if she was trying to convince herself or him.

"It's okay, Red. Green's a good color on you," he smiled suggestively and glanced down at the green sweater she wore underneath her robes. "Metaphorically and literally," he tacked on lightheartedly.

She rolled her eyes at him but said nothing. The pair finished their patrol back where they started at the statute of Wilfred the Wistful. Rose looked wistful herself, Scorpius thought to himself. Her mouth was set in a straight line and her eyes had a faraway look. A crease formed on her forehead as her eyebrows scrunched together. She chewed at her lip and twined her arms around her rib cage as if trying to hold herself together. Scorpius decided that the thought of Rose being jealous was no longer so entertaining.

"Just for the record, we were just picking a time to get together and work on our Herbology project. I don't fancy her." This wasn't exaclty true, but when her eyes cleared and she smiled widely, he knew he had made the right decision.

It was a real smile, not one of her weak smiles that didn't reach her eyes. She put the whole force of herself into this smile, so that it seemed she was smiling with her eyes, her heart, her whole being.

Her head tilted slightly to the right, her smile still bright. "Goodnight, Scorpius," was all she said.

"Goodnight, Rose." Scorpius whispered.

He would cancel his date with Catherine first thing tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a warning, I'm not very happy with this chapter. The tone feels off and the POV jumps around, I got so frustrated trying to get it right that eventually I gave up. But the next chapter is coming along well and I'll post it tomorrow.**

Monday, December 19, 2022

The week before Christmas holidays was not as relaxing or carefree as Scorpius thought it would be.

This was mainly caused by the ridiculously vast amount of homework the sixth years were being set. Not only were lessons more demanding than ever before, but the majority of their year were studying as though they had exams every day. Scorpius was an excellent student, but even he wasn't immune from having to trudge towards the library to finish up essays for Transfiguration and Charms.

He gravitated toward Rose's usual table as a moon might cling to its planet.

"This is a place for _quiet_ reading and studying. Seeing as you probably can't manage that, I suggest you leave before Madam Prince throws you out." She had spoken without even looking up from her homework. Her voice was light and teasing but he still denoted the undercurrent of worry and stress in her tone.

Scorpius just shrugged and gave his typical smirk as he plopped down casually in the chair across from her. "I promise to be on my best behavior, Red."

She wrinkled her nose at the nickname but still didn't look up from her Potions essay. He sighed and started on his own work.

The two worked together in companionable silence. It wasn't until Rose stated biting her lip; an unconscious expression of concentration on her part, but one that drove Scorpius quite mad, that his concentration drifted decidedly away from schoolwork. He pretended to need a book lying next to her and brushed his fingers along her arm as he reached for it. A hum of electricity rushed through his fingers and departed as he lost contact with her.

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in amusement, but then studiously went back to her work. He loosened his tie, rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

He could sense her watching him from the corner of his eye. He took a minute to read back through the last paragraph he had written while she tapped the tip of her quill repetitively against the edge of her ink well. He stretched out his arms to full length and brushed her arm again 'accidentally' as he did so.

Rose finally looked up from her work. "Did you need something, Scorpius?" As he loosened his tie again she noticed the top two buttons of his white button down were undone. Merlin, did the Slytherin boys' dormitories have a gym built in or something? Surely there was no way he could get that muscular from just playing Quidditch?

He answered "No" and flicked his eyes down toward the lip she was still chewing. There was no doubt in her mind that he did it on purpose, he made the motion too obvious for her not to notice. It was almost as unnerving as the way he always seemed to stare at the bottom of her ear. Distracting git, she thought to herself.

She tried to keep her attention on her essay, but being near Scorpius made it nearly impossible. Her eyes flickered towards him involuntarily. He kept running his fingers through his white blonde hair and crossing things out of his Charms essay in a frustrated manner. The ink off his quill has left a stain on his forefinger. He had quite large hands actually. She realized she was staring and quickly looked away to the pages of the book in front of her; even though the words were beginning to all blur together.

"Scorpius," she started timidly.

"Yes?" He asked quirking an eyebrow and smiling at her.

She lost her neve to ask what she had been planning. "We have to start patrols in 10 minutes," she stuttered.

"Oh. Okay," he said lightly. He could tell that wasn't what she had wanted to say, but he didn't question her. He simply held his arm out, gesturing for her to lead the way out of the library.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday, December 19, 2022

Scorpius knew it was only a matter of time before she got around to what she had wanted to tell him in the library. He was curious what it could be that was making her fidget this much. They were nearing the end of their patrol and could sense she was about to finally reveal what was on her mind.

"So, Malfoy, you're a guy." She started off trying to sound casual, but he could tell she was just stalling for time.

"Well spotted." He chuckled

"And I'm a girl… and you're reasonably intelligent."

"First in our class." He retorted blithely.

"And modest," she muttered.

Scorpius smirked.

"And we get on well… and, well…" She closed her eyes and took a breath before rushing out the words so quickly he thought he might miss them. "Well I was just wondering if you would go to the Slughorn Christmas party with me," she said all in one breath and opened her eyes. "As friends of course," she tacked on lamely.

He was momentarily surprised she had gathered the courage to ask him. He had planned on asking her himself the next night. "No," he replied lightly.

"No?" she asked feeling nauseous, embarrassed, and a whole host of unpleasant emotions.

He answered back quickly. "No, I won't go with you, not as friends at least."

Realization sparked in her eyes and she swatted his arm lightly. "Prat," she complained but smiled hugely.

It was the same smile she had flashed him their first night of patrols together. It drew him in like a niffler to a galleon.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and he couldn't wait any longer. He had been thinking about this moment since he first teased her in the hallway all those months ago. When she flipped her hair back and he saw that one little freckle near her ear, he lost it.

He kissed her like her lips were air and he couldn't breathe. She smelled like parchment and strawberries and the treacle tart she had eaten after dinner.

She seemed paralyzed for a split second, but her instincts quickly took over, clasping her hands automatically behind his neck and weaving her fingers through his hair.

She wasn't sure she could call them passionate. Scorpius's lips had brushed against hers like the feather on a quill tickling her mouth as she thought about what to write next. And then they were gone. He'd pulled back before she even had time to close her eyes or adjust to the fact that Scorpius Malfoy was kissing her. Purposely. Without embarrassment. She'd been confused and looked in his eyes to try and understand his meaning. But then he was kissing her again with that same light touch, like a whisper, like smoke, before it was again over all too quickly. Each kiss had called to mind a single word, one that she'd never associated with Scorpius before: gentlemanly.

Whenever he had snogged someone before he was always able to keep a rational part of his mind focused enough to wander. With Rose, however, his brain was so completely overwhelmed by this kiss that he could barely remember his own name. All that seemed to matter was her name.

Red.

Her hair, her blush, her strawberry scent, Red. It was all he could see. All he could smell. Everything was Rose. _His_ Rose. He pulled away slightly for breath and kissed the freckle near her ear. She was more flushed than he had ever seen her before. All he wanted to do was see Red for the rest of his life.

 **A/N: Hi friends. I think the story is over. Then again, I said this story was going to be a one shot and then I wrote six more chapters… so I dunno, I may come back to it. But for now, this story is at a stopping place. I just wanted to say thank you to all of the lovely people who have taken time out of their days to read, favorite, review, and alert my stories. You guys rock and I'm so flattered.**

 **PS/shameless self promotion: I wrote another scorrose story last night called** _ **Four Times Rose Wanted to Kiss Scorpius (And One Time She Did)**_ **that I'll be posting in a few hours.**


End file.
